


The Morning After

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio Fandom
Genre: Adults, Bruises, College, Crying, Dark, Drugs, Estranged sister, F/F, Gonewildaudio, Hair-pulling, Incest, Kissing, Rape, Spanking, Strap-On, Strict Parents, Very Light Blood, audio script, body betrayal, f4f, party buddies, psychological denial, self-gaslighting, sister betrayal, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: Your little sister (the speaker) is a college student, still living with her parents.  You (the listener), on the other hand, are estranged from your parents because of some behavior they didn’t like, and you live in your own apartment. Your sister comes knocking on your door the morning after a party she went to in which she had some really embarrassing things happen to her.  Your sister is a little naïve, is still a virgin, and is acting out a little against your parents’ restrictiveness.  Unfortunately, you realize pretty quickly that your sister has been grossly taken advantage of, even though she has concocted an elaborate scenario in her head because she simply can’t face the truth of what happened.  You are sick of your sister’s goody-goody ways, and take advantage of the opportunity to “educate her”—not only about what actually happened to her last night, but about  what it means to be corrupted… what it means to give in to your basest and most vile instincts.  Your sister was raped, and you are almost too eager to corrupt the innocence out of her completely. You always knew she was a fraud, anyway.
Kudos: 9





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is an EXTREMELY plausible and VERY DARK scenario in which guilt and extreme, but realistic denial work hand in hand to cloud the mind of a young college girl who was in fact taken advantage of and raped by another girl at a party—with a sister who doesn’t treat her much better. Please be careful with this one.
> 
> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl honestly believes what she’s saying. While there is an undertone of doubt in her mind (that’s why she’s coming to her sister) she absolutely BELIEVES the lies she’s telling herself and can’t understand how anyone could treat another person the way she was ACTUALLY treated at the party. It crushes her when she realizes the truth, and yet… her body betrays her too at both the party and in the present. She is turned on, she cums, but she leaves the experience feeling extremely troubled, and absolutely lost about the kind of world she lives in. And her sister is the final betrayal. I recommend not crying until the script says too… otherwise this becomes a less sexy and more exhausting affair. Let that self-denial work on her right up until it just can’t anymore.]
> 
> [SFX: ALL SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL! Most are very simple. Feel free to message me on discord or reddit if you need help.
> 
> Door knock  
> Door opening  
> Door closing  
> Spanking (just one)]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._
> 
> THIS IS FANTASY! This was created by an adult, for adults. It is a story of FANTASY with FICTIONAL characters who are over the age of 18. This is not descriptive or prescriptive of real life interactions.

\------- START-------

[nervous breathing] 

[OPTIONAL SFX apartment door knocking sound]

[OPTIONAL SFX: Door answered]

Hey sis. [nervous laugh]

Yeah, I know it’s been a while.

Sorry about that. You know mom and dad. If they found out I was over here…

I’m sorry.

Can I talk to you?

No. Yeah, I get that you’re busy… You’re probably mad at me, or feel betrayed or whatever. I get it.

It’s just…. I’m your little sister…

[pause]

Please?

I’m wondering if you could help me?

Can I come in?

[relieved] Ok. Thanks.

[OPTIONAL SFX door closes]

Ok…. So… 

[pause, then nervous laugh]

I don’t know how to start, really.

No, I’m okay. It’s nothing really… 

I don’t think. [soft laugh]

Ok, well, I guess I’ll just start from the beginning.

So the other day… I asked mom and dad if I could go to this party these guys were having—off campus, you know.

Yeah! Well, of course they said no. [laugh]

They got all suspicious because I couldn’t answer their questions about who was throwing it because I didn’t really know them?

Yeah, it was just a party I wanted to go to, you know? 

I don’t know. Just to see?

I hadn’t really been to a college party yet, so I was just curious. That’s all.

Anyway, they kinda dragged you into it… and said if I wanted them to keep paying for college, I wasn’t allowed to go to parties like that.

Yeah, well, that’s what got you in trouble, right? They don’t want me to repeat your mistakes, I guess?

[back peddling] Well, not mistakes… you know what I mean. They don’t want me to be like yo--

[sigh] This is coming out wrong.

I’m sorry, I don’t know.

I mean, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings or dig up all that stuff again… 

[trying to reset] This is a great apartment!

No, I know it’s just a studio but, It must be nice to be independent like this. I just… I want to go to college.

I mean, I know we’ve had our differences, but… we’re sisters. [soft laugh]

I know… 

I’m just.. you make me really nervous.

[bashful laugh] I don’t know.

Is there someplace I can sit down?

The bed? Okay. Thank you.

Anyway, you know that party I was talking about? It was last night, and … I kinda snuck out and went anyway.

[nervous laugh] What….

Proud of me? Why?

Well… I just really wanted to go, you know?

No… of course they don’t know! They think I was a good girl sleeping in my room all night.

But… wait, let me just… finish okay?

Okay, so I got there, and I was wearing this dress that mom and dad don’t know about. Yeah… this one. [bashful laugh]. It’s kinda short—I mean it goes above my knees, so…

I am not! Sis… stop it. This is serious…

So, I didn’t really know anybody there, but they kinda let me in because I think they thought I was cute. 

No… I didn’t have anyone to go with.

I know, but sis, just listen. I found someone! Yeah.

I met this girl, you know, and she was really nice! 

I don’t…I don’t really remember her name. I don’t think she mentioned it.

Yeah, well, this is what I’m trying to tell you. She said she was there by herself too, and we just kinda hung out together.

We decided to just be… party buddies. To look out for each other. 

See? I’m not totally stupid.

Anyway, we danced a little with a couple of guys, and she was really great cuz she told them to back off when they were being, you know… kinda handsy.

No, I’m okay, it was fine. 

She was actually kinda… aggressive about it—I mean to the guys. She was really protective of me, you know? It was a little weird.

And after that we ended up getting some drinks. 

No, I know! But she was right there with me the whole time. I only had a couple wine-coolers … I mean… I think.

Yeah, well…. This is where it gets… embarrassing.

After that… I don’t really remember what happened, okay?

I remember being really sleepy…

I mean, I must have fallen asleep on the couch or something? Because all I remember…. Was waking up later.

I was in one of the bedrooms, on a bed. I could still hear the music outside the door, so the party was still going. 

But… you know what was weird? 

I was sore.

You know… down there.

And when I looked, I was … kinda bleeding. My panties had drops of blood on them. It was just a little, but they were also kinda… I don’t know… damp from something else too?

What? What’s that look?

I mean, I know all this sounds pretty bad. Mom and dad were right. I shouldn’t have even been there, but I think I got really lucky, because you know what I think happened?

[absolutely sincere] I think I must have been anemic. 

What? I’m serious!

I think I must have gotten my period and I passed out because I was like, drinking, and I’m super not used to that, and I just didn’t have enough iron, you know?

At first I wasn’t sure, because it didn’t really feel like my period… like the cramps were so different. I mean, my pussy is still REALLY sore, but you know how it is. Sometimes it’s bad and sometimes it’s… not, you know? And it never seems to … follow a predictable schedule or anything. I usually get some warning, but…

I mean, that is SOO embarrassing, right?! 

Can you believe that happened to me?! God! I’m so glad I had a party buddy.

She was so sweet, she must have taken me into the room and put me in bed, you know?

God, she must have thought I was such a loser. Passing out from just a couple of drinks? [giggle]

But like… crisis averted, right? Oh my gosh! [giggle]

Can you imagine what could have happened?

Whew! 

It was so weird! When I got up off the bed I had a little bit of a headache, and my legs were kinda sore too.

I don’t know. This one really hit me hard I guess! 

It was such a wild party… Hey, do you know what else I saw? 

Well, as I was rushing to get outta there, I saw this thing on the floor of the bedroom.

It was one of those… obnoxious rubber dildos? A sex toy, I guess?

What? Sis I’m still a virgin! I don’t know about all these things like you do. It looked like this really big penis with balls and everything laying on the floor, only it looked like it was attached to these straps or something? Like some kinda harness.

I don’t know, it was really weird. Anyway, it looked kinda dirty—like it had these brown spots on it… or something? 

Huh?

Yeah, they were kinda brownish red, I guess… Why? 

I don’t know, it was kinda smeared all over it. It was totally gross. The thing was just lying there on the floor!

Eww! Right?

Anyway, when I left, no one seemed to even notice I was in there. I tried to look for my party buddy real quick, to thank her, you know? But.. I didn’t see her, and honestly? I was so embarrassed, I just wanted to leave. I mean, I was bleeding, and I was sore all over. I actually just didn’t feel very good.

So I left…

And you know what, sis? I totally learned my lesson. Mom and dad were right. I’m never going to a party like that again.

Like, I could have gotten in real trouble. 

Can you imagine?

What…

What? What’s wrong? 

Why are you looking at me like that?

Sis, I don’t remember. Honestly, I don’t. But that must have been what happened, right?

Hm?

Oh these? Yeah, I don’t know where I got these bruises on my legs. Aren’t they weird? One of them is on my thigh, like… on the inside of my knee. I don’t think I had them before. I must have bumped it or something, and anemia just makes you bruise easier, right? So it totally makes sense. 

Oh, and my hair too... like… I don’t know…something happened because it feels like… when I run my fingers through it, my scalp kinda hurts… 

I mean, ow! [giggle] I don’t know I guess I must have slept on it wrong. That makes sense too, actually. It wasn’t exactly my bed at home. [giggle]

My cramps? Oh, yeah my pussy still hurts. 

I don’t know. It’s really sore.

It’s not bleeding anymore, though. It’s almost like I was just spotting, you know? Like a false alarm?

[relieved sigh] Wow, I feel so relieved to tell someone about this. 

You get it, right, Sis? 

You won’t tell mom and dad, will you?

Oh, thank God. Cuz this girl is definitely scared straight. 

When I think about what could have happened… I just--

I guess I just wish I could remember everything, you know?

It’s creepy.

Huh?

[pause]

What are you talking about?

What?

What do mean I’m being stupid?

No….

No! That’s not… that’s not possible.

Of course, I’m still a virgin! 

I was anemic is all! And I passed out…

What about my party buddy?

[genuine shock] Drugged me!?

What are you saying, sis?

What’s a strap on?

Oh, you mean that dildo on the floor?

No. 

[honestly disbelieving—she’s in denial] No way…

You think she used that to--

No! She couldn’t have!

I don’t believe it! 

No but… What kind of person would do that?!

But… why, sis!? Why would she do that?!

[mousy] Yeah, I know dried blood turns kinda reddish brown, but--

No. No… [convincing herself] 

I really… honestly think you’ve got it wrong. I’m just having my period. She was really nice… You weren’t there! She kept me safe from the guys, she was with me the whole time. She was really sweet.

There’s just no way.

Huh?

Help me remember? 

Okay… But how?

What is sense memory?

Uhm….

I don’t know…

Step by step?

Okay, well, yeah… I do want to remember…. I think….

I just… I just know you’re wrong.

Well, I was just sitting on a couch in the living room, I think, and I guess I passed out.

I don’t know, I guess I vaguely remember her helping me into the bedroom. 

Yeah… I do remember now. She was really nice. She had a pretty smile.

She even gave me a kiss on my cheek and said she would take care of me.

Hm? 

Reenact it? But… how? Why?

Oh. You really think I might remember more?

Okay, that kinda makes sense…

So, what? You want to kiss me on the cheek [giggle]

Wow, okay, I was just kidding about that!

No… it’s … I guess it’s okay. 

Go ahead…

Yeah, she was really close to me, like this…

Yeah, she said it just like… uhm… she said, “I’m gonna take care of you, okay?”

[whispered] Yeah, like that…

And then she kissed me on the cheek.

Wow…

Yeah, I remember now. She … totally did that.

Kinda inappropriate huh?

[unconvinced but distressed] Maybe she …. I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it…

[breathing lightly] But I remember… I was kinda turned on too… 

I mean… I’m not a lesbian. Can you imagine? Mom and dad would have kittens! But… I don’t know…. she was cute.

It was weird.

Did she kiss me? 

Uh…. Now that I think about it, uhm… maybe?

Wait, Sis, what are you doi—

[kissing sounds]

[heavy breathing] Whoa… Wait wait… why did you do that?

Oh… right… sense memory…

Uhm… [heavy breathing continues—she’s turned on… though doesn’t really know it] Yeah I remember now. She did kiss me…

Come to think of it, she was really aggressive about it. She used her tongue and everythin—

[kissing sounds]

Oh my god… [breathing becoming more unsteady] Sis.. I’m starting to remember. 

I think she took me to the bedroom, and closed the door… and …. She sat me on the bed.

Yeah, kinda like this, I guess. 

I was so out of it… I think I remember her smell.

I definitely remember that I had a smell… 

I was… really wet, I think. 

And we were warm and sweaty from dancing, and … she just…Well… she pushed me onto my stomach.

[gasp—a little rougher than she expects] Yeah… kinda like that… Just like that, I think.

Uhm, and then I think she grabbed my hair, and pulled my head up… 

Ow… [ heavy breathing] Sis, that hurts… [strained voice in pain] Yes, I think that’s why my scalp hurts. [slight whine] Oww… 

I remember she … I think she was.. pushing her hand up my skirt….

Oh my god, I remember…

Yes, just like that… ow…

She pulled my panties down, I think… just yanked them off my legs.

God… she wasn’t nice at all… [on the verge of tears]

Sis wait… 

Stop it…. please.

I don’t want to remember anymore…

What?

What happened next?

I don’t want to!

I don’t want to say it… 

[spank]

Ow! Wait—

[distressed] stop pulling my hair, sis! 

Okay okay…

She turned me over… on my back. I was so… out of it… I just let her do it. 

[slump as she’s turned over] Oof… yeah like this.

And uhm… she grabbed my thighs.. and spread them apart…

She wasn’t gentle…

She was really strong for being so… small. She squeezed them so hard… 

[wincing] Yes, right there… that must be where the bruises came from… I guess…

Sis… please stop… you’re scaring me…

But I don’t want to remember anymore! 

Please… I get it, okay? You were probably right. Can we… can we stop now?

Ow! Okay, okay…

Somehow… from somewhere she got this thing… this huge dildo… this strap on. Maybe she got it out of a drawer or something… like she knew it was there. 

Anyway, she put it on while I was barely awake… But I could still see her…

She was coming at me with this huge dildo strapped around her waist…

I felt… so scared.

I’m still scared… [starting to cry]

Sis, don’t do this to me… I’m really sore… 

Please don’t stick your fingers in me… 

Please don’t… No!

Ow…. Oh my god….

[heavy breathing turning to panting] 

Yes… [crying now – but turned on] 

[whispered] She raped me…

[sniff] God…

Sis…

[sob] Just like this…

It hurt so bad… but I think I liked it. [sob]

[crying] I’m really not a virgin anymore, am I?

I feel so stupid…

Oh God sis… fuck me…

Hurt me with your fingers…

[moan-sob] I feel like such a slut…

Sis you’re gonna make me cum….

Oh my god… why are you doing this to me…? What kind of girl am I?

Oh, I’m cumming!

[combination orgasm through tears—the emotions are complex with healthy doses of shame, humiliation, elation, and betrayal from her party buddy, her sister, and ultimately her own body—improv her cumming for a few seconds] 

[breathing / crying / recovering]

[genuine] Ow… 

Oh, it hurts…

Sis, please take your fingers out of me…. 

Please [sniff]

Get off me, please…

[OPTIONAL SFX -rustling of bedding as she retreats from her sister]

[pause as she breathes shakily and quietly cries] 

I remember everything now. She didn’t even care about getting off herself. She just left me there.

I think I heard her laugh at me. She just dropped the strap on the floor and left.

No wonder I didn’t find her afterward. 

I’ll probably never find her, huh?

[pause as she sniffs and pulls herself together]

[mousily] Sis? 

What do you think I should do?

Mom and dad can’t know.

I can’t go to the police… 

I don’t think I can show my face on campus again…

I think I’d be too... humiliated.

I’d be afraid that everyone knows.

Wait… Am I a slut now?

Do I need to go to some kinda… therapy?

No, I’m serious! Should I start going to church and you know, repent or something?

Maybe… maybe I could move in with you?

Sis, can you help me?

What do I do?

[pause]

Sis?

Please…

What should I do?

\-----------END-----------


End file.
